


We have a puppy

by Jeb



Series: IWAP [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Side project for now, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeb/pseuds/Jeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Additional fluff in between chapters 20-22 of <i>I want a puppy</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were always down to Indulge in your Mindless Self, and today was no different. Your body swerved and dipped to the album currently screaming from your speakers, feet stomping and hips gyrating. Your movements weren't careful, weren't calculated, and certainly weren't graceful, but you didn't mind. This kind of music didn't call for any of those things, and you just wanted to move your body.

From the very moment you woke up, your body was sparking with an energy that demanded you move. Your limbs obliged heartily, diving for your phone to turn on YouTube before your eyes were cleared of the blurry film of sleep that covered them. Within minutes, you had selected an album at random and were currently jamming the heck out of it. Your feet dug into the carpet and your pajamas flopped at weird angles as your waist shimmied and your arms flailed. 

Yeah, you didn't mind if you looked weird. This was fun. The entire "If" album by Mindless Self Indulgence was pouring from your phone as fluidly as it could, considering you hadn't hooked it up to any amplifiers. Your odd thumping and crashing nearly drowned out the music, but it was still their, shaking your bones and coursing through your veins. The burning need to dance had been an intense one, who were you to deny what your body so undeniably needed?

Glancing to the window closest to you, you saw that the sky was still filled with stars. In your haste to begin dancing, you hadn't even thought to check your phone for the time. Your shoulders cut through the air and your body curved, legs striding for your phone without letting up the weird jigs and jumps. Your voice screamed in the air, and you didn't care if it woke the neighbors, they were dicks anyway, "I don't want you to hate me! I want you to want to hate me!" You bit the tip of your tongue, a wild smile thrusting onto your face as you grabbed your phone. 

Clicking the screen, your hips waggled to the erratic beat. The time read two-to-one, and your smile only grew in size. Yesterday had only just ended. At that thought, something within you began to pound and plead to break through the exit that was your chest, and a loud giggle spilled from your lips. Enclosing a fist over your heartbeat, you tugged it away slowly, and when you opened your hand, a vibrant heart popped out. 

The green heart, sprinkled with cobalt from yesterday's activities, blinked its lights at you. The album was only about halfway over, but you knew what it wanted. You swiped to the right, the music still playing as you scrolled through your history, the heart's invisible chiming and chanting ringing through your skull insistently as it waited impatiently. You looked at it, "Can we wait until the album is done?" If soul's had eyes, yours would be glaring a hole straight through you. "Okay, okay, I got you," You clicked on the appropriate song, waiting for a sign of approval from your soul. 

It gave it heartily, buzzing off to where you had previously been dancing, doing a little jig of its own. You idly wondered what would happen if you went back to the album you had been listening to, your soul didn't have hands to steal your phone away and change the song, but decided not to. Placing the phone on the dresser, you sashayed over to your soul, arms extended and fingers brushing against the glowing heart briefly before it pulled away. Confused, you raised an eyebrow at the flying object, the other eyebrow following soon after as it shot by you. 

You swiveled your body to follow the green blur. Before you could fully turn around, a hand had encased around yours, twirling you the rest of the way. Your lips moved to a frown, and then parting in a surprised "Oh" as you looked up at your fri-..Boyfriend, his smile warm and eyes lidded with suppressed sleep. You didn't question how he got into your home, you had seen him teleport in front of you and figured he had done that now, but you did ask what he was doing up. "What are you doing here?"

Amanda Palmer's "The Killing Type" played on as Sans drew you close, his arms wrapping around your shoulders and his face burying in your hair. "*m'soul woke me up," A smile wormed its way back onto your features and you pressed into his embrace. "*said you were awake." 

Sure enough, your soul darted into your line of sight, a blue one following quickly after. Your cheeks flushed and you let out a soft chuckle, yesterday's events replaying in your mind. Sans had been sick, his soul rejecting him for keeping you away, though it was more your fault than his. After Papyrus had rushed into your home and dragged you out to visit Sans, the two of you had coupled in what was arguably the most intimate way to do so, souls joined and fusing while you and Sans danced. The time had slipped you both by elegantly, and before you'd left his room, you'd engaged in a pun war that was absolutely unbearable. No, seriously, there were no bears. 

You smirked at that afterthought, your arms rising to snag Sans in a viciously tight hug. The song was drawing to a close, now, and your soul knew it. The heart buzzed in front of you, demanding a replay, and you broke away from your boyfriend to oblige. Sans kept a firm hold on your hand, catching it before you put too much distance between the two of you. Your heart, the actual organ, pounded as happiness surged within you. 

You pressed the replay button and settled back by Sans' side, watching as both of your souls joined for the second time in as many days.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can walk, you know," You pout, ignoring the smug smile on Sans' face when he replies that he knows. Your arms uncrossed from your chest and you moved to pat your legs, "No, seriously. Actual working legs, they're not broken or anything," His smile only widens, and your pout only grows more ferocious. 

"*i know." 

Lips pursed, arms now back in their earlier position and snug against your chest, you kicked your feet to test his hold. He gripped you tighter, but his grasp did not weaken in the least. "Why are you carrying me, anyway?" From the moment you had arrived home from work, Sans snagged you and lifted you up, right arm secured beneath the back of your knees and left firm against your back. At first, it was cute, but after three hours? No, it's pretty annoying. 

He shrugged, the motion jostling you for a second before you settled, pressed tighter against him than you had before. "*i'unno. because i can?" You roll your eyes upon meeting his gaze, filled with something unidentifiable, but you were sure it had to do with that cocky grin from before. You shot him an unimpressed glare and began to wiggle in his hold, the movement causing him to curl his phalanges against your back. "*maybe i'm practicing." 

You paused at that, trying to solve the puzzle yourself before asking, "Practicing for what?" You could feel that his grasp was slipping from your furious shifting, perhaps you were going to touch the floor for longer than three seconds this time. You didn't see as his smile grew, nor did you notice the cobalt blush spreading across his cheekbones. You did feel him nuzzle his head into your hair, his voice thick with something indescribable. Great, back to Sans having no set definition. 

"*for when we get married." 

Your nose scrunched up, and you pulled your head away from his to shoot him a scowl. "Yeah, okay. But we're not going to get married," He asked you why. "We've been together for like, three days."

The corner of his teeth twitched, "*that doesn't mean we won't last forever," You shook your head at him as he began to walk towards your living room. You huffed something about how forever is a long time, and he only laughed. His slow movements didn't cause you to shuffle any more than his shrug had, and you found yourself comfortable in his arms, despite already being there for the last three hours. As he passed into the living room, you noticed the window and the sky behind it. You'd gotten off work late, normally working seven-thirty to three, today you arrived home at a startling eight in the evening. The hours had passed you by trying to get Sans to release you, and the heavens were a dark black, bright smudges lining a few parts where the light pollution did not choke them out. 

Sans whisked you passed the window, his sluggish steps carrying him towards the couch at a speed slower than molasses, giving you plenty of time to look outside, but the sights didn't interest you. You turned your gaze and landed it on Sans, his determined face causing your heart to soar with glee. You idly wondered why your soul was so quiet, you figured it would at least be talking to you. "Are you a turtle?" You asked Sans, whose smile only grew larger in response. His near nonexistent shuffling slowed even further, and you wondered if you would make it to the couch before next year passed you by. 

With a startling surge of movement, one that rattled you terribly, Sans began to almost run for the couch. His gait suddenly much quicker than it had been heartbeats prior, he all but slammed you onto the couch, pinning you beneath him. "*so, if we did get married-" 

"Which we won't." 

"--would i have your last name, or would you have mine?" You cocked a brow at him, he had a last name? "*_____ Skeleton, or Sans _____." That didn't sound right, neither of them did, and you expressed that to him. His laughter filled the room, and without hesitation, he brought his face closer to yours. Your legs tangled in his, your shoulders sinking into the same cushions you refused to touch because Linda had been weird on them, you could only wrinkle your nose and close your eyes in anticipation. 

His teeth thunked against your lips briefly, and he pulled away before the kiss could last more than a second. "What was that?" You asked, though not cruelly. Your curiosity spun within your tone, was that almost-kiss a skeleton thing? 

"*i forgot." 

You blanked. It was not a skeleton thing. It wasn't even a monster thing, "You forgot how to kiss?" He nodded, a sheepish smile painting across his teeth. "We've kissed before, how do you forget," 

The intensity of his stare grew, and he sunk closer to you, clanking his teeth against yours awkwardly again. "*'m not really thinking when i'm around you." You narrowed your eyes at his statement, trying to fight the grin that was trying to force its way onto your face. He nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck and let out a hearty sigh. 

Your name spilled from his teeth, over and over again. It was by the sixth iteration that while it was him the sound was coming from, that voice was certainly not Sans. You tilted your head to focus on the back of his skull, waiting for it to shift or change, or for him to explain the sudden change in voice. He didn't. You, however, we able to place a title on the sound carrying from his teeth. It sounded eerily like Napstablook. 

Your eyes open as a bright light filtered through your shut eyelids. Your arm immediately tossed up to shield your eyes from the disturbingly sun-like shine protruding from your soul as it hovered over your should-be sleeping form. You peeked your eyes out from under your arm to stare at the ghost currently floating above the edge of your bed, a sad smile pressed upon his face. You began to sat up, waving your soul away to give your full attention to Napstablook. 

"Hey, there," You yawned, reaching a hand up to rub the sleep from your eyes. "Here to take the mannequin?" He nodded, his smile brightening for a moment before the downcast expression took over his features again. You offered a kind smile, reaching your hand out to hold his. "You can just take it, I don't mind. I gave you a key for a reason," 

He was still reluctant, brushing into your touch for a moment before pulling away. "Y-yeah, but isn't that..uh..Rude?" 

You shook your head, mentioning the key again. You knew you wouldn't be able to convince him to take it home until after he became corporeal, which was convenient anyway because Alphys was right next door and so there was no heavy travel necessary to get the plastic body to her. You gestured over to the mannequin in the corner, which he immediately flew over to. Before he sank inside the chest of his body, he paused. "Uh, also, there's someone downstairs for you." 

Ah, that was why he woke you up. He normally didn't, feeling as though that would be terrible of him, unless it was important. You flashed another smile his way, drawing yourself out from beneath the covers. You tugged on a pair of slippers, it was too cold to go without, and started towards the door. Before you made it passed, though, a light smile burned at your lips as you realized that even your dreams were spent at the best job in the world. 

You slipped passed the door and headed downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;l


	3. Chapter 3

You stared at the woman in front of you, face expressionless save for a slight furrowing of your brows. You glanced down at the little tyke at her side before your gaze traveled back to her face. "Uh, hey?" You asked finally, having stood in the doorway for almost five months. The woman gaped at you. No, that wasn't right. She was gawking at whatever was behind you. You had a feeling you knew what it was, most likely being a "Who" than an "It", but you didn't turn to address whatever it was. 

The little kid bumped his mom with his hip, tugging at the hem of her shirt. You smiled warmly at him before returning your eyes to his mother. He really was a cute kid, sucks about his parents though. 

That was mean. Justified? Yeah, probably. Definitely. Mean? Yeah, kinda. Certainly. 

The woman in front of you began to move her lips. Her lips smacked together and opened so much, you almost feared that she couldn't breathe. Her voice sinking into the air turned that thought around, though, "Oh, yes!" Your name grated from her lips like the most uncomfortable of words. "I was wondering if you could watch Tommy!" 

"Mom.." You had a dreadful feeling that this child's name most definitely was not Tommy. His tiny voice squeaked out and he tugged on her shirt a bit harder, wanting some attention. 

You scowled as the woman paid her child no mind. "Linda," You started, hoping you didn't sound too threatening. She deserved it, yeah, but you are always the better person in situations concerning her or her husband. You'd like to think so, at least. "Doesn't he have school?" You saw the child wince when you referred to them with a masculine pronoun and promised yourself never to make that mistake again. The child looked so down, their eyes burning sad little holes in the ground as their head tilted to make staring at the ground easier. 

The poor child. "I pulled him out," Again, the child flinched. They did not move from their position, though. You suspected that Linda had never cared enough to learn what the child liked. You had to tear your gaze from them this time, wanting nothing more than to kneel down and embrace the kid. You gave Linda a calculated glare, again hoping not to come off too harsh. Whether you liked this woman or not, a child was present. You asked why she had done that. "So that Richard and I can focus on searching for homes," She returned your glare without so much as a blink to whatever was glowering behind you. "It was you who had suggested that we do so, remember?" 

The child stared up at you with a stunned look in their eyes. Their head tilted at you, and you smiled at them. They saw it this time, having been too interested in the ground to see it before, and they gave you a knowledgeable, albeit sorrowful, little smile of their own. "Yes, I remember," You didn't look away from the child this time. You felt bad, you hadn't even considered the possibility that Linda would take your words to heart. They had been said in the heat of the moment, she had been insulting your friends. You had hoped, but you hadn't thought she would give the idea so much as a thought. 

Not once had you thought about this child. 

"So, can you watch him?" The child was staring up at you with rapt attention, too much to register the likely incorrect pronoun. You studied them curiously in return, noting how the child had distinctly feminine characteristics in the way that they held themselves, and with a moment more of processing, you saw that they also held rather feminine facial features. Their eyelashes looked as though they had been sheared to give the impression of boyish eyelashes, but there was a kindness in those eyes that you had only seen in female children. Their face, slightly round from what was likely baby fat, had hints of high cheekbones protruding from beneath their skin. You could tell that their face would become slender with age, not unlike Linda's, who you hated to admit, was a very pretty woman. 

Their sandy hair had grown out a bit. Last Summer, you wouldn't have been able to tell that their hair was brown at all, having been shaved down until the hair looked almost nonexistent, poking out as a blond color whenever the sun hit it right. You wondered what had made Linda change her mind about keeping their hair short. Or Richard, had he been the one to influence that decision. 

You sent a sad smile to the child, addressing Linda without looking up. "Yeah, sure. But, uh, gotta ask." You could tell that she was waiting, rather impatiently might you add. "What's you looking for houses have to do with keeping the child home?" 

"You already said you'd watch _him_." Her emphasis on the pronoun made it clear that she knew you were pointedly avoiding using it. Her hand rested on the kid's shoulders for a moment before pushing them forwards, towards you. The child shot a large smile behind you, and then at you, as Linda huffed. "Be good, Tommy," The smile drooped a little bit. "Mommy will see you later, okay, darling?" The child nodded, but Linda had already turned around. You stepped aside, welcoming the child into your home without so much as a blink. You held the door open until they slunk into your home a little bit more before running passed you. 

You heard Sans grunt as you shut the door, and looked back to see a scene that caused your heart to melt. Sans was cradling the kid in his arms as he held them close. The child had their arms wrapped tight in Sans' jacket, arms too little to sling around his shoulders, and you smiled so wide that you feared you would split your face. "I was so afraid she'd change her mind when she saw you!" The child yelped, throwing their arms around Sans' neck and pulling him in close. 

This was too cute. Your hand pressed to your chest in a closed fist before you quickly removed it, not wanting or needing your soul to pop out right now and frighten the child. It was an impulse to seeing cute things, and by the stars above, this was positively adorable. 

Without letting Sans go, the child turned to face you. "*so, kiddo, what's your name?" Sans didn't know? The two seemed so close, as if they've known each other for some time. 

The child visibly slumped in Sans' grasp, "You heard my mom. I'm Tommy." Their voice held a certainty that most adults couldn't hope to achieve, as though the words they were speaking were law and nothing could sway them from obeying. 

"Nah, kid." The child turned back to look at you. "What's _your_ name." 

They looked unsure for a few heartbeats, but their lips split in a grin so wide that you wondered if it hurt. "Theresa!" They looked so happy to declare that, you wondered how long they had been denied the right to. "And I'm a girl!" Having already revealed their name to you both, she seemed rather eager on telling you who she was. Sans placed her down on the ground when she began to squirm too much in his hold, and the child wandered over to you and plopped down at your feet. They couldn't have been older than eight. "Mom and dad always wanted a boy, though, so.." 

Was this child born a girl? 

She suddenly looked so sad, glaring at the ground with a halfhearted gaze that was laced with a heart breaking sorrow. "Dad didn't want to make mom get an abortion so.." They took in a deep breath and so did you. This child was too young to know about this stuff! Let alone know that her mother wanted one! You were kneeling on the ground trying to reassure her that she didn't have to say anymore than she wanted within seconds, knees pressed painfully hard against the floor. Sans didn't lower himself, though he looked as angry as you felt. "No, it's okay. I want to talk about it." 

Theresa gave you such a hopeful little smile, you felt your heart shatter for her. 

"So they had me. They made me be a boy, though." You were shaking at that. You had previously assumed that she had been born into the wrong gender and that her mother had restricted her options, and you wished you had been right. To be told that you were, in fact, born the wrong gender? 

"Can I hit your mom?" You asked. 

"*with a big stick, preferably," Sans finished. 

Theresa gazed up at you with a new wonder, and it dawned on you that you were being very harsh towards her mother right in front of her. You began to try and backpedal, words tumbling from your lips as you tried to take your words back, but before you could, her voice squeaked into the air, "I call the first hit!" 

"Oh, honey, no. Violence is bad," You started, but the child just smiled even more. 

"So is being a big fat jerk!" Sans nodded, and you shot him a scornful glare. You rose from your position and held out your hand as you went. Theresa clapped her hand into yours gleefully, the earlier mood having dissipated completely from her expression. 

She must have felt so nice, finally opening up to someone who would listen. You had a terrible feeling that this was one of the first times she had been able to do that. You guided Theresa to a standing position, "How about I make you some tea to get our day together started?" You would have to call off work. It'd be late, but your boss was pretty cool. He'd most likely understand. You shot a glare, full of faux annoyance, at your skeletal boyfriend. "Sans, you can stay here. I wouldn't want you to encourage any more inappropriate behaviors." 

Sans shrugged but followed you anyway. Theresa reached up her other hand, and he took it happily. You couldn't fight the smile as it grew on your lips. He was so cute. She was so cute. 

Cute, cute, cute. 

Sucks about her mom, though. Dad, too. 

Over tea, of which Theresa had elected to have the fish-shaped bags instead of the normal ones, you'd learned about your new little charge and her upbringing. Aside from her friends, the two of you were in fact the only ones who knew about this little secret. The school had been informed that Theresa was a Tommy, her birth certificate having the former name attached. The school being as understanding as a school could be, hadn't questioned a thing. Theresa had specialized facilities to use for the bathroom and for swimming, and when she got into Middle and High School, she would have more rooms that would suit her "Needs" for when she had to begin changing for gym class. 

Richard had thrust her into as many masculine sports as she could take without being overloaded. Or, rather, what he considered an overloaded schedule. Being in second grade, younger than you had originally thought, homework didn't necessarily take over her free time like it would likely do later, but she was still almost run into the ground. Football, soccer, track and field, water polo, baseball, you name it and she was playing it. If she wasn't playing it for the school, she was playing it recreationally or for outside teams so that she could play for the school when she became old enough. The child was absolutely exhausted almost one hundred percent of the time. 

Linda had dominated in all choices relating to fashion and diet. Theresa was fed only the most masculine things possible. Which sounded weird because food was not gender specific. Still, she was fed a mostly protein and vegetable diet, the odd dairy product being thrown in whenever she brought home a trophy or medal. Theresa was clothed in boyish styles of all colors, so long as they were blue or green. Her favorite color was green so sometimes it worked out for the best. You thanked the stars for that little comfort. 

Both had been strongly against Theresa befriending the monsters at her school. That didn't stop her, though. As she had told you and Sans, that's the one place where they can't watch over her all of the time. They couldn't do anything or make her do anything when she wasn't home. She had slipped up sometimes, though, as you had witnessed. She would be seen running around with monster children and teens, and her parents disapproved greatly. 

They never punished her physically, though. There was kindness in that fact. When they did punish her, it came in the form of stern reprimands and the occasional grounding. They inflicted what you knew to be mental and emotional torture, but it sounded as though they didn't understand what they were doing. 

They wouldn't hurt her. They loved their son. Just not enough to realize that she is their daughter. 

You had to step out briefly to notify your boss that you wouldn't be coming in, to which he sounded glum about but had accepted nonetheless. When you had entered, Theresa and Sans had dived into a new topic entirely, and you didn't mind. She looked absolutely haggard at having to recount her little childhood, though she had insisted on it. 

She played with her teabag for several more minutes before slurping down the rest of the contests that resided in her cup. You did the same, and Sans polished off the bottle of soy sauce you had given him. She had asked you if you knew who Mettaton, her favorite television star, was and was ecstatic that you did. 

The three of you sat on your couch for hours, watching marathon after marathon. The hours had dripped away almost comically fast, none of you moving from your spots until lunchtime. Theresa had been positively set on helping you make something, and Sans had been hell bent on not allowing you out of his grasp for longer than it took you to grab a few pots and pans. Overall, it had been difficult to make anything with the two constantly in the way, but the domestic tranquility of preparing a meal together had left you with more happy feelings than you had felt in a long time. It was a different kind of elation than when you were alone with Sans or when you were cooking with Papyrus. 

For fear of falling into the indescribable category that only grew larger and larger each day you were with Sans, you settled with the idea that it just felt right. Theresa was always giggling, always smiling, and knowing that you both were the cause of that left you with a feeling that tore at your heart and caused your soul to vibrate with giddiness. 

It just felt right. 

When the three of you were finished with your tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, well, when you and Theresa were finished, Sans' food left mostly untouched, the three of you had returned back to your earlier spots on the couch. As the day continued to wear on, Theresa had migrated to Sans' lap and his hand had left yours vacated as he wrapped both arms around her tinier form. She had asked that if her mom allowed her to stay with you again that she be allowed to wear some of your clothes, wanting to embrace this acceptance to the fullest you assumed, and you had agreed without hesitation.

The three of you sat like that for several hours until a now familiar knocking sounded from your front door. While you three migrated over to the door, Theresa had breathed out the question of how you had come to afford the house that bordered mansion status in all things but positions, a question of which Sans had mirrored. You had waved it off and Sans released his grip on Theresa's hand just before you opened the door. 

You stood, now, peering at Linda just as you had been earlier that morning. The day's events were so beautiful, so charming, so _perfect_ , you almost wanted to pretend Theresa wasn't with you. She was so happy in your care. "Hello," Your name slipped from Linda's lips as though she was spitting out poison. Her gaze slid downward, and upon seeing her child, she squealed with what you knew to be false delight. "Tommy!" 

You flinched at that name, this time. Linda held open her arms, and like an actor worthy of an Oscar, Theresa flung herself into her mother's hold. 

Linda did not thank you for taking care of Theresa. Instead, she grilled you about the day's activities. "Did you two go out at all?" She pointed a malicious glare behind you. "And play games?" She turned to her child. "Mommy knows how much you love baseball. Did you play that?" Theresa scowled but nodded. 

"Yes, mom!" Theresa chirped, her voice carrying a tone that told you she was not averse to lying to her mother. "And football! Afterwards we wrestled a little bit, but," Your name rang from her lips like the highest of praises, to which Linda raised an eyebrow at but said nothing. "Isn't as strong as me!" 

"Of course she's not," Linda cooed. The woman nuzzled her child with enough fondness and affection to tell you that she really did love this child. "No one could ever be as strong as you, Tommy." 

Had you not known the truth that lay beneath this situation, you would have found the scene before you absolutely heart warming. 

With your knowledge at the forefront of your mind, however, you could find this scene nothing more than a little cute. "Tommy had a lot of fun," That name grated against your mind like the most unpleasant of things, but you pressed on regardless of your own opinion on Linda and her antics. "For lunch we had steak. I wasn't sure what to make, but he told me that he liked meaty things, and that was all I had. I hope it was adequate." 

Even Theresa was shooting you an approving glance. Linda nodded, "It's fine. I was hoping to make that for dinner tonight, but I'm sure it's still alright." She again nuzzled her child, who was beginning to wriggle in her hold. "I doubt she made it as good as mommy can, did she?" 

"No, mom." 

"Good." With that, Linda turned her back to you and began to strut away from your front door, Theresa in her arms. Theresa called out a hearty blurb of gratitude, looking sad to have to go, and Linda called over her shoulder, "I might call you again to babysit," Your name was again flung from her lips, though this time laced with as much gratitude as she didn't voice. "So long as that _thing_ isn't there helping you." 

Anger bubbled in your stomach but you shrugged it off. "Bye, Tommy!" You shouted before they got too far, closing the door when Theresa waved goodbye. 

Before you had a moment to turn around, your soul flared from your chest and floated off eagerly to the side. Two bony arms wrapped around your waist, drawing you in close so that you rested against an equally bony chest. Sans' jacket did little to hide his edges and firm bones when he hugged you so tightly. "*stars, i want to hit her so bad." 

You tilted your head to nuzzle against his head, which he had placed on top of your head. "I know, I know." 

"*she's just so-" 

"I know." 

"--and she's-"

"I know." 

"--stars, can i hit her?" 

"No." 

"*aw." 

The two of you were silent for a while before you tried to pull out of his hold. His arms stayed firm against you, though, trapping you to him. Because of this, you had to awkwardly shuffle over to the couch. You were a human train, chugging along with a skeletal train car that was too lazy to help you. 

And you had been bothered by him picking you up too much in your dream. Now he couldn't be hassled to pick up his own feet for very long. 

The lazybones. 

"*so, how do you afford this, anyway?" 

You recalled the various texts from "Friends" who wanted in on your wealth, of which you kept mostly hidden away from view. You had been impulsive with this house, though. You frowned, "I just do." 

"*you can't be making a lot at the store to afford this." 

"I just do." 

Sans didn't question it further. "*so, think we're gonna be taking care of the kid anytime soon?" 

"We? Didn't you hear Linda?" You teased, plopping down on the couch and forcing him down with you. Before you had even settled on the cushions he was looming over you, snapping over top your body to snuggle you almost ferociously. You wondered at what had brought this sudden bout of affection, not that you minded. 

*y'okay. i'm gonna definitely keep away from the kiddo and you because she asked. y'okay." 

You smiled. Sans maneuvered about so that his front was pressed against yours, and you wrapped your arms around him. You would need to move to the bed eventually, the couch wasn't necessarily the largest, not even close, and you knew Sans was using magic to hold himself up. You rubbed your forehead against his chest, relishing in the soft fabric as it tickled your nose and left your skin without agitation by its texture. You were thankful for that. 

You hoped Theresa was doing alright at home. You cuddled Sans a bit more at the thought. 

She had been happy today, and knowing that, you were able to find some sort of ease. The additional thought that neither Richard nor Linda would hurt her furthered your relaxed state.

You breathed in the scent that accompanied Sans, scooting up to kiss his mandible gently before settling in the crook of his neck. 

"*but seriously? i _death_ sperately want to hit Linda." 

"Is that a pun about your skeletal frame or one relating to wishing bodily harm upon her person?" 

"*why d'you gotta be so technical." 

You smiled and snuggled harder into your lazybones. 

"*a little bit of both, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write! <3! It's been well over a week since I last updated, I really needed to get on this! <3 <3 <3!!!


	4. Chapter 4

You awoke the next morning feeling groggy, almost more exhausted than when you had fallen asleep. You rolled onto your left side, your stomach relieved from having been pressed so hard against your cushions. Your couch was not lumpy nor was it made of material that would make falling asleep on it be a regretful decision, your stomach just hurt. You vaguely recalled not having eaten anything but grilled cheese and tomato soup yesterday and chalked up the painful sensation in your abdomen to being that. 

You leaned against the back of the couch and rubbed at your eyes. You were alone, Sans having left late sometime last night. You understood then, and you understood now. He had to take care of Papyrus, plus you weren't the only one with a job. He just happened to have several. 

Letting out a ferocious yawn that widened your lips and caused the corners of your mouth to burn, you sat up. Your muscles ached and your joints popped uncomfortably, prompting you to get up and stretch. Lifting your arms above your head, you entwined your fingers and leaned back until it felt physically impossible to bend anymore. Your back crackled loudly, the sensation relieving you once you eased back to a normal standing position. 

"*uh." 

The sound startled you, and you whirled around, immediately adopting a defensive stance. Upon seeing that it was Sans, the skeleton brothers really had a nasty habit of scaring you, you relaxed. You shot him a pleased smile and hummed softly, "Um?" 

"*uh." 

You walked around the couch and closed the distance between you and him. You settled your arms around his middle and nuzzled his stomach gently. "To what do I owe this surprise?" 

"*uh." 

You looked up to see Sans gazing down at you, a perplexed expression on his face. His hands wandered from your shoulder down to your back, phalanges probing at your spine as if to make sure that it was still in tact. Realizing why he wore concern instead of his usual lazy joviality, you blushed, "Oh, right. Sorry." 

"*uh." 

You grabbed his shoulders and brought him down so that his face was close to yours. You brushed your lips across his teeth, hoping to startle him from his confused state. When nothing happened, you began to pull away, but an arm snaked across your waist and a hand pressed to the back of your head, his confusion being done away with for now. He pressed you into a deeper kiss than the two of you had shared since your relationship began, the intensity of it surprising you. You didn't know that he could put effort into something like this. 

Not that you were complaining. 

The hand on your head tangled in your hair, tilting your head to deepen the kiss. Or, at least, that's what it would have done had you not been kissing teeth instead of flesh. Neither of you seemed to mind, Sans' eye sockets shutting and your eyelids following their lead. Thrills danced along your spine, the kiss electrifying your entire body starting from your lips and ending at your feet. Your mind fuzzed briefly, and when Sans pulled away, you were breathless. 

"Uh." 

Sans chuckled, his forehead resting against yours. "*um?" 

"Uh." 

Sans initiated another kiss, though this time brief. He separated himself from you, though not completely, his hand snagging yours and holding it tightly. His thumb ran across your knuckles, forcing you from your dazed stupor. "*so, i wasn't sure if you wanted coffee or tea, but i have some toast set out for you. i can start up on either beverages, or both if you want." 

You smiled at his thoughtfulness, bumping your shoulder against his arm as the two of you began to walk towards the kitchen. "I didn't know you had it in you. That much effort? For me?" 

"*for you." 

Your lips twisted into a vivacious smile, widening from what it had previously been. "Thank you. I'll probably just make some coffee. What time is it?" 

"*i'll make it. it's a little after four." 

"In the morning?" 

"*yep." 

You groaned, but nodded. You would have to head in early, anyway. It'd been a while since you last took inventory, might as well get it done today. You'd call up your boss and see if he'd unlock the store for you early. After coffee. You would do that after coffee. 

You let Sans lead you the rest of the way, his grip on your left hand never letting up even as he began to start up a pot of coffee and you reached for the small meal he had prepared. You dug in eagerly, only pausing whenever he stopped to kiss you. He was fervent on raising the little kiss count he had come up with, and you couldn't say that you minded. Sure, he kissed you after every bite of food, but each kiss shook away your tiredness a bit more and raised your happiness so much. 

This morning was already shifting into one of the better ones. "So, why are you here?" You placed your head on his side, coffee in your right hand and his hand in your left. 

"*i wanted to be here when you woke up." 

Okay, maybe his kisses hadn't chased away all thoughts of sleep. You felt your eyelids drift shut for too long, and you hummed softly in response to his words. "That's nice." 

"*are you still tired?" 

"L'il bit." You yawned, releasing your grip on both your coffee and Sans' hand so that you could nestle your head in his lap. You didn't know why you were so sleepy. You couldn't remember when you had fallen asleep, it had been late, but it wasn't like you did anything strenuous yesterday. You snuggled into Sans' lap, knowing that the spot you were pressing against wasn't the most appropriate of placed, but you didn't have to worry about anything with Sans. He was a skeleton, and he was pretty trustworthy, a fact you had learned throughout your friendship. 

You bit back another yawn as Sans' fingers curled in your hair. "*your coffee is going to get cold." 

"'ll be up in a minute," Your voice was thick with sleepiness, and you knew that your coffee would definitely be cold whenever you awoke. 

"*comfy?" 

You shrugged, and before you could speak, Sans swept you up into his arms. He gathered you up as though you were a child, supporting your back while tucking your legs around his side. You lifted your arms so that they were draped across his shoulders, though you knew he wouldn't drop you. Your head lolled until it sat just below his mandible, his clavicle firm against your cheek. You thought that he might just keep sitting in his chair with you like that, but he surprised you again. 

He stood and began to wander out of the kitchen and up the steps in the foyer, towards the bedroom that the two of you hadn't gone to last night. He walked up the stairs, careful to jostle you as little as he could, before bumping your door open. You were always thankful whenever you left your door ajar, it made everything so much easier. You mumbled into his jacket, wondering why you were so tired. You felt his teeth nuzzle against the crown of your skull as he shut the door and sauntered over to your bed. He placed you down gently, and though you knew he was going to anyway, you tugged at his coat sleeve in an attempt to drag him into the bed with you. 

He chuckled, the sound making your soul beat with pure elation. He situated himself beside you, his arms tucking around your smaller frame and drawing you close. His heated breath sent shivers down your back as the puffs of air cascaded against your neck. You rolled over so that you were facing him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your face against his chest. "Thank you," You muttered, your words slurred. 

"*no problem." 

A dreamy smile made its way onto your lips, and just before you succumbed to the sleep calling for you, you told him, "'ve gotta be at work 'round six." 

"*that won't be a problem." Another kiss was placed atop your skull. "*when do you want me to wake you up?" 

"Five thirty sound good?" 

"*sounds good. night babe." 

In your sleepy haze, you didn't register the nickname. You had forgotten to tell him about Napstablook, but you had a feeling he already knew. You snuggled against your boyfriend, the security his arms provided lulling you to sleep almost instantly after he had spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Wow. I'm on a roll! <3 <3 <3!! I hope you guys liked it! I was really tired while writing this (If you couldn't tell) so I'm not sure how good it'll be. <3!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sans was still there when you woke up. You knew that he said he would wake you up, and he did, but when you opened your eyes to find your cheek resting heavily on his jacket you were more than a little ecstatic. The two of you were a conjoined mass full of tangled limbs, making it hard for you to sit up. At some places, you didn't know where Sans' ended and you began. It was wonderful. 

Sans had woken you up by peppering soft kisses everywhere he could. You had a feeling that he started with the top of your skull, but you stirred only when two loving kisses were placed atop your eyelids and you woke up when a soft kiss was pressed onto your lips. Your mouth was full of disgusting sleep spit, coating your tongue unpleasantly and creating a film over your teeth. It was slightly worse than usual, and you suspected that it was because you hadn't brushed your teeth before going to bed. It didn't matter, though. 

Sans was still here. That mattered. 

Sans was still here, and had been here when you woke up earlier. You removed your arms from the tangled mess to throw them over Sans' shoulders. In response, he tugged you onto him so that you were straddling him, holding you as close as he could. You let out a sleepy hum, preparing to ask him the time, when he spoke up. "*feeling any better?" 

The vibrations coming from his chest sent goosebumps sprinkling down your form. You didn't dwell on where the sensation was bundling up. "Much, thank you. What time is it?" 

"*five-thirteen. i figured you'd want a little bit more time to get ready for work." He rubbed his cheek against yours, causing your heart to soar within your chest. Your soul was demanding to be let out, and you ignored it. 

"I think that'd be nice. Thank you." 

"*no problem." 

You moved your hands from where they had been trapped beneath your skeletal lover, placing them on either side of his head and pushing yourself up. He seemed reluctant to let you go, but when you dropped a kiss to his teeth, he melted beneath you. You slid out of bed, making your first goal to wash away the horrible taste in your mouth. You picked up your work clothes before heading into the bathroom, "I'm going to go take a shower,"

"*i'll make you some fresh coffee." You smiled at his sweet gesture, Sans rising from his earlier place on your bed. You shot a glance towards the corner of the room, noticing that the mannequin was absent from its usual home. Napstablook had visited early today. You disappeared into the bathroom, depositing your stuff on the sink counter before grabbing your toothbrush. You hastily watered it down before coating the bristles in a thick swab of toothpaste, wetting that once you were satisfied with the amount. 

Thrusting the teeth cleaner into your mouth, you scrubbed, and you scrubbed hard. No tooth went without a thorough brushing, not even your tongue was spared in your journey for cleanliness. You were aware of your sweat laden body, your skin sticky and uncomfortable, but your teeth were your main priority. You wondered if Sans brushed his teeth. 

When you were finished, the bristles of your toothbrush were bent and you realized with sorrow that you would need to replace it. It wasn't that you had been pressing hard on your teeth with the head of the toothbrush, you had just been so thorough, and had brushed for so long. You washed off the brush and placed it back in its designated spot, setting the protective cap over the head. Once done, you sloshed a fair amount of mouthwash in your mouth before spitting it in the sink. 

Your fingers tangled with the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your body and off of you with ease. You shimmied out of your pants and underpants, tugging your socks off before dropping the pile of clothes unceremoniously on the floor. You ran a brush through your hair and turned on the shower, stepping into it. 

You washed up quickly, not knowing how much time you used brushing your teeth. Your hair was scrubbed clean and your body was rid of its earlier grimy state. When you stepped out, you draped yourself in a fluffy towel and dried off. Your work clothes slid on easily once your undergarments were secure on your body, and you brushed out the tangles in your hair that had come from your rushed cleansing. You applied lotion to your face and hands and exited the bathroom. 

Your bedroom was empty, though the light had been turned on. You wandered out of it and down the stairs, immediately being enveloped in a large hug. You let out a squeal of delight, burying your freshly washed face into Sans' jacket. "Hi there," You chirped, wrapping your arms around his middle as best you could. 

"*hi-ya." 

He pulled away, taking your hand in his. You smiled up at him, and his free hand lifted to his teeth. His index finger tapped against the bone, and you felt your heart shatter. His cheeks were glowing with a light blush, his eyes taking up an equally bright blue hue and had even morphed into little hearts. His smile was so earnest, so full of innocent want, it was too cute! "*kiss?" No, seriously, too cute! 

You leaned up on your tip toes and he bent down, nuzzling your lips with his teeth. 

Your heart was soaring from the sheer levels of cute that Sans was currently radiating. When you pulled away, he had a whimsical smile over his usual lazy one and was peering down at you with an emotion that gave you shivers. "So, what's the kiss count at?" 

"*i'un'oh. lost count. we can start again, if you'd like," He closed the gap eagerly before pulling away. "*one." He leaned in again and pulled away just as quickly. "*two." 

He continued until he got to twenty, your cheeks dark but your smile content. You pushed on his shoulder before he could continue, your fingers still entwined with his. He placed one final kiss on your forehead and allowed you to lead him away from the foyer and into the kitchen. The sweet aroma of coffee, brewed just how you like it, was thickly laden in the air. You took in a deep breath and gave Sans a grateful smile. "Thank you." He nodded, his blush furthering. "So, what's on the agenda today?" 

"*'m gonna take you to work and then head to work m'self." You shook your head, letting him know that you could just ride to work like usual and it wouldn't take that long, but he was persistent in wanting to drive you to work. You finally just shrugged, ending the conversation in favor of taking a sip of the coffee you had snagged.

The rich flavor cascaded along your tongue, lighting up the taste buds pleasantly. You let out a hum of approval, the heat burning the tip of your tongue as you sipped the contents of your mug, but the taste was too good to allow it to wait. "*'s it good, babe?" 

You were awake enough to register the little pet name, this time. You looked up at Sans, a question forming in your eyes. Gulping down the amount you had in your mouth currently, you asked, "Babe?" 

"*yes?" Sans smirked, looking so unbelievably proud of himself. You furrowed at your brows, to which he prompted, "*what'cha need? 'nother kiss?" He was already descending to your level. 

You let out a laugh, of which died out into a giggle as Sans moved your mug away, depositing it onto the table behind him in favor of grabbing both of your now unoccupied hands in his. His teeth mashed against your lips and you found your eyes closing against your will. "*twenty one." He mumbled against your lips, not wanting to separate. You'd call it laziness if you hadn't been so keen on staying pressed to him as well. 

His phalanges toyed with your fingers, spreading them and playing with them when splayed out. 

He was too cute. 

When you finally pulled away, checking the microwave clock behind you, he asked, "*does that count as, like, ten kisses or?" 

"One, bone boy," You hummed, noticing that it was almost six. You were immensely thankful that Sans had had the foresight to wake you up early. Breaking away from his hold, you chugged the last few mouthfuls of your coffee, scorching your throat in the process. You walked over to the sink and began to wash the mug you had been using, as well as the one from earlier. Sans casually walked over to you, if his gait could be assumed by the slow sound of his slippers against the floor, and when he reached you he threw his arms around your waist. 

Moving close so that he could pull you tight against him, Sans pressed his right cheek to your left. He watched you clean the mugs before dropping them off in the drying rack. You would have to get to the plate Sans had used for your toast later. Spinning so your back was pushed almost uncomfortably against the sink counter, you smiled up at your lover. "Hey," You whispered, the mood suddenly feeling a bit more intimate than it was. 

"*hi." His hands moved to your hips, dragging you even closer. You voiced your approval and Sans let out a throaty hum, placing a kiss on your lips before you had even finished talking. 

When he pulled away, again very reluctantly, you laughed, "Twenty two." He eyed you with an expression that set your face ablaze with a dark blush before you wiggled out of his hold. Upon exiting the odd embrace, his hand searched for yours, grabbing it once it had been found. "*ready?" 

You nodded, casting a final glance at your kitchen before allowing Sans to drag you out. You heard Sans lock the door just before it closed behind him, and you inspected the driveway. "How are we going to get there?" You asked upon noticing that Papyrus' car was absent from the slab of asphalt leading up to your home. 

You looked to your right to see a small child peering at you from their upstairs window. You waved to Theresa, who waved eagerly back. Sans lifted a hand in greeting, Theresa's smile only widening. She was so cute. 

They both were too cute. They were seriously going to give you either major cavities or diabetes if they continued being so sweet. Maybe even a heart attack. 

Sans spoke up after a minute, addressing your earlier question. "*i know a shortcut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke myself up by laughing too hard. Never a problem I thought I'd have.


	6. Chapter 6

You were going to question it this time. When your head stopped spinning and the blue glow of an unknown aura dissipated, you were going to question it. You rubbed your eyes to try and convince yourself that you hadn't just been blinded by your boyfriend, though when you pulled your hand away from your face, you were left unconvinced. You grimaced worriedly, running a hand through your long tresses to try and calm your nerves. 

Darkness. There had been a hell of a lot of darkness. Sans had warned you not to open your eyes, but when the ground just disappeared beneath you? You had to look. You wished you hadn't but you had. The darkness on its own was startling, but when you saw that Sans was lit with what appeared to be a thousand blue suns, the shadows dancing along his bones despite being surrounded by light had scared you. In that moment, one that seemed to stretch for eternities, he had radiated a power that you could not deny. It was thrilling, it was exciting, and it was terrifying. His sockets had been closed in concentration, obviously missing your stare. 

You were going to question it when you could see again, but you might leave out the detail of how you had ignored his request to keep your eyes shut. 

You gasped for air that you hadn't been denied, curling your fingers in Sans' jacket. "What was that?" The lights that had been pulsating behind your eyelids let up their elegant, albeit painful, light show. Your vision faded back slowly, and you flinched away from the blue color dyed into Sans' jacket. It reminded you so much of what had just been surrounding him. 

Maybe you had just been seeing things? You hoped that was the case. Between the situation with Theresa and work, you had more than enough on your plate. You hoped the void, filled only with power and cobalt suns, had been a figment of your imagination. Your soul throbbed from within and you became conscious again that Sans could faintly hear your thoughts and could vaguely feel your emotions. Your souls had joined twice now, and his ability to pick up on your thoughts and emotions was only going to become stronger as time wore on. 

"*magic." Sans released his hold on you to fling up his hands and shake them. The shimmied jazz hands would have been charming if you hadn't seen those same phalanges dipped in an alarming blue hue just moments ago. 

You stopped questioning it. "Oh. Alright then." You tugged on your boyfriend, ridding yourself of the harrowing images for a moment so that you could lift a hand to your lips. Tapping on the soft flesh gently, you quirked a brow at him and tilted your head. "Kiss?" You were imitating him, wanting not to appear as rude or as though you were mocking him. Honestly, when he had done that earlier, it was the cutest thing you had ever seen, Theresa aside. 

Sans leaned in eagerly, snatching your hand in his and pulling it away from your mouth. "*so cute," He murmured before pressing a kiss to your lips, as requested. Your stomach churned with an almost painfully pleasant sensation, your heart and soul lifting considerably. The kiss wasn't deep, but it was laden with enough love to fuel the world if the energy source was released into the air. Your lips felt dull sparks where they met his teeth, and you whined when he pulled away. 

You repeated your earlier actions, hoping to be rewarded with another kiss. Sans laughed, but obliged.

You nuzzled into his jacket, ignoring the foreboding feeling in favor of wrapping your arms tight around your boyfriend. _Your_ boyfriend. You smiled at the thought. You pulled away when you realized that you would need to begin soon if you wanted to finish tonight, "Thank you for the ride, Sans," You cooed, and he brushed a kiss atop your head in response. "I think I prefer cars or bikes, but that was-" _Terrifying_ "--Cool, too." 

Sans knelt down to litter your face in pure and sugary affection, showering you so much that you wondered if any part of your face had been untouched by his teeth. Finally, he settled on your lips again, muttering gently, "*twenty four." 

"Your going to lose count again," You pulled away and cradled his skull in your hands. He was looking down at you with an expression so loving, you wondered if you would get a heart attack. 

"*we can start up again, then." You laughed, how many chains would the two of you go through throughout your relationship? A lot, probably. 

The two of you separated after a few more kisses, the count raising to thirty six before Sans finally disappeared. When you turned around to enter the store, you found your boss giving you a knowing smile. He didn't mention what he had seen, instead greeting you with a languid, "Good morning." His voice was husky with sleep and you felt bad for having dragged him out here so early. The store was closed today, you didn't know why, and he had likely hoped to use the day off to sleep in. 

You'd make sure he didn't do anything but sleep. Your boss wouldn't touch a single paper, use any pens or pencils, and wouldn't lift a hand to help you if you could help it. He held the door open for you and you thanked him, telling him of your plans. "I was going to come in, anyway," He tried to wave away your concerns but you held fast. Before the first half hour was up, you had taken over the storeroom and your boss was sleeping in the corner. 

You had propped his body up on some comfortable looking dog beds. He appreciated your efforts, though he likely wouldn't later. Upon seeing the boss man sleeping over and away from you, Reggie had left your side to trot over to him and had immediately settled beside your boss. They both were knocked out cold well into the second hour, and you traversed through the door connecting the main floor and the storeroom with ease knowing that neither would likely be up anytime soon. 

You set off to work almost hungrily, devouring numbers and crunching figures with ease. The day wore away easily enough, the sun slipping well beneath the horizon by the time you were finished. By the sixth hour or so, Sans had appeared and had forced you to sit down and eat with him, something that you were grateful for now. It had set back your progress, but not by much. Half an hour at most. 

"*so," Sans followed as you wandered through the various rows and shelves. "*Pap says he's gonna pick us up around eight. sound good to you?" You nodded absently, eyes glued to the current shelf as you counted in your head. "*gucci." 

"No one says Gucci, Sans." 

"*Undyne does." 

You rolled your eyes, finishing up with the section you were on. "Undyne isn't the best person to base your vernacular on." 

"*Pap would fight you for saying that." You smiled wide at that, scratching a number down in the correct column. 

You asked the time, to which Sans told you that it was half passed seven. You would be finished in a few minutes, you just needed to tally up the numbers and compare them to last month. You took Sans' hand and lead him to the storeroom, Sans snagging the door open for you as both of your hands were now occupied. To your far left, Reggie and your boss were still all but dead to the world. The poor man, he'd been sleeping for hours now. You wondered how many hours of sleep he regularly lost. 

You sat down in your boss' desk, rummaging through the file cabinet with practiced ease. You sifted through the various files and folders before pulling out the inventory report from last month. You clucked at the date, whomever had taken inventory last month had taken four days to finish, a dangerous decision considering how easily the numbers could change during open hours. Sans watched you, clearly interested as you began to mash numbers in various columns and on scratch paper. 

After comparing the two, you wrote in the different in the appropriate and final box, signing your name on the bottom of the page. You picked up the packet containing all of your hard work, filing it away in the correct slot and returning the other packet to its former home. You woke up your boss, who stirred with a considerable amount of prompting, and he thanked you. He was frantic when you told him the time, the heel of his palm digging into his cheek when you apologized for not waking him earlier. He had assured you that you were too kind, and that he was simply too exhausted to have been woken up any earlier, and that had settled your previous concern. 

"*Pap is here." You nodded to Sans and wished your boss a good night. You kissed Reggie and scratched behind his ears, an action he appreciated very much, and exited through the back, Sans close behind. 

You hadn't gone far when you found two bony arms wrapping around your middle. When you looked behind you, you saw Sans smiling down at you, an almost devious gleam in his eyes. Before you could question it, he spun you around, pressing a kiss to your lips. 

"*one." 

"You forgot already?" His smile wasn't sheepish in nature, telling you that no, he hadn't forgotten. He was choosing to start a new chain. At that, you brushed your lips against his teeth, mumbling fondly, "Two." 

Sans walked you over to the front of the store where Papyrus was waiting. You didn't hesitate to slide into the front seat, shooting Sans a mischievous grin as he gaped at you. Shrugging it off, he pulled himself into the back. This car wasn't Papyrus' usual sports car, resembling Undyne's more than Papyrus', but you couldn't be sure in the darkness. The store's lights didn't offer much in the night when the store wasn't open, so all you could tell was that it wasn't Papyrus'. 

Sans snaked his hand through the space between the two front seats, tapping and tugging on your work shirt until you looked back at him. He brought his other hand to his teeth, clinking a finger against the bone and winking at you, knowing you couldn't do anything. Not that you would have, not until Papyrus had become more used to your relationship with his brother. 

Clicking yourself in, now secure with a seat belt around you, Papyrus was satisfied and began to pull out of the lot. You moved your left hand behind you, reaching for Sans', and he eagerly cupped with both hands. His phalanges toyed with your hand, rubbing along your knuckles and tracing the lines in your palm. It was soothing. You felt your eyes drift shut and you settled against the headrest. You weren't tired, but it felt nice to just relax for a bit. 

"HUMAN!" You cracked an eye open and smiled up at your other skeletal companion. "THE FISH ARE DOING WELL!" 

You listened to him gush on about the fish you and Sans had picked out, the domestic tranquility permeating the atmosphere like a pleasant aroma. You allowed this moment to take over your mind like your work had, forcing back the thoughts of that void and of Theresa. 

No, scratch that, Theresa was still on your mind. The image of Sans cradling her in his lap was too cute to ever want to push back. 

You listened intently to Papyrus, a smile decorating your features and happiness gracing your mood.


	7. Chapter 7

Turning on the radio was a mistake. Allowing Papyrus to choose the station was also a mistake. Both of these choices, very poor on your part, were becoming more and more evident as you sat in the car with your two favorite skeletal monsters. You were taking deep inhales, your right hand pressed firm against your lips as you tried to suck in air while simultaneously stifle you're laughter. It wasn't going well. Papyrus was dancing, if it could be called that, and singing at the top of his lungs. His head was bobbing, his fingers were flailing while also maintaining their grip on the steering wheel, his legs were jumping which led to occasional bursts of speed, oh, he was a mess. It was fantastic. 

"I DON'T THINK YOU'RE FOR THIS SPAGHETTI!" You'd tried to explain to Papyrus that the lyrics to Destiny's Child's Bootylicious weren't the lyrics he was spitting out of his throat, but he had seemed so happy to shake his tush to the beat and you had been laughing too hard to explain the lyrics. "I CAN HANDLE THIS, HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted, replying to the lyrics. He was too precious. 

You gasped into your hand, your flesh worming into your mouth as you bit down. You tried to stop laughing, you tried to prevent the giggles, but it wasn't working. Papyrus, as lovely as your friend may be, was ridiculous. 

You tried to focus on Sans as he rubbed circles into your knuckles. He was still holding onto your hand from the backseat, it was absolutely adorable, but you couldn't pay attention to it. Not when Papyrus was belting out incorrect lyrics that left your gut in pain from laughing too hard. 

"LOOKING HOT! SMELLING GOOD!" You bit down harder, forcing the snicker to die in your throat before it could be released. Papyrus mumbled along to the next few lyrics, making it blatantly obvious that he didn't know those words, and then started up again, "I DON'T THINK YOU'RE READY FOR THIS 'GHETTI!" No, Pap, no. 

Your sides hurt so much, this wasn't fair. Tears were creeping at the corners of your eyes as you fought hard to stifle laughter before it could erupt, and stars forbid, offend the skeleton. "MY BODY IS TOO BOOTYLICIOUS FOR YOU BABY." He was so off key and out of beat, oh stars. The song had ended though, thankfully. You weren't sure you could handle any more of this. A few short taps to the inside of your wrist caught your attention, and you turned back to stare at Sans. 

His smile was endearing and heart warming. You tried to offer one back towards him but it stopped when he lifted your hand to his lips and began to pepper kisses against your skin. The hand not currently holding yours began to tap almost furiously against his teeth as though he was trying to catch your attention further. "*kiss." He murmured, quiet enough that you doubted Papyrus had heard. "*kiss? kiss." 

You felt as though a thick goo had settled in your stomach, congealing and growing warmer as it spread. There was a blue flush adorning his cheeks as he continued to slide his teeth along your skin, the sensation both tickling and leaving soft tingles wherever his teeth pressed to your skin. "*kiss." You felt a heat begin to sprinkle across your face, which was ridiculous. He wasn't doing anything aside from the occasional sensual kiss whenever his teeth would brush against the delicate spot beneath your palm and just over your vein. That tapping became almost everything to you, and when it stopped, you nearly felt your heart sink. 

Which was ridiculous. 

You were startled from your calm position as the phalanges that had been previously tapping against his bone began to gently caress the aforementioned place on your skin. He pushed your hand away from his teeth so he could grip your hand in his, the other hand dancing along your skin. It felt awfully intimate for a skeleton just touching your skin. 

You tried to pull your hand away but he held on tight. He lowered his skull to that spot and placed a firm kiss on your skin. 

When Papyrus shrieked in your ear, it was an understatement to say that you nearly jumped out of your skin. "WE ARE HERE!" You wrestled your hand away from Sans to press it against your chest in fright. You turned away from your boyfriend to stare at his brother, only noticing then that you had not arrived home. 

Somewhere during Sans' careful investigation of your wrist with both his teeth and his fingers, Papyrus had managed to steer far enough away from your home that you had somehow arrived at his. How you had missed the fact that this car ride was a great deal longer than it should have been, you would never know. 

The door opening to your right startled you even further. You hadn't noticed Sans exit his side, and now he was holding open yours. You didn't know why you were so skittish today, you didn't want to believe that it might have had something to do with what you had seen earlier. You suppressed a shiver at the thought, unbuckling your seat belt and taking Sans' hand as he offered it to you. He pulled you out and immediately into his arms, the gooey feeling immediately taking up resident in your stomach once again. 

You pulled away just as Papyrus eased himself out of the driver's side and began to sprint the short distance from his car door to the front door. "HUMAN!"

"Yeah, Paps?" 

"LET US HAVE A PARTY!" You asked him what the occasion was, "A WELCOME HOME PARTY FOR YOU, MY FRIEND!"

Papyrus honestly was the most precious thing you had ever been fortunate enough to witness. "But Papyrus, I'm not home right now. Wouldn't it be more fitting if the party was for you or Sans?" 

"THAT LAZYBONES GETS NO PARTY UNTIL HE PICKS UP HIS SOCK!" Papyrus pushed his way into his home and you giggled, shooting Sans a faux accusatory glare. Sans shrugged, reaching for your hand. 

You smiled teasingly and pulled it away just before his hand encased yours. "That makes sense," You were still staring at Sans as you began to make your way into the home. His pupils never left your eyes, meeting them with an almost agonizing intensity. The goo was a thick puddle in your stomach, now, warming up your entire body and causing your knees to feel weak. 

"AND BESIDES, HUMAN!" Sans began to step towards you, closing the distance quickly despite his sluggish strides. "OUR HOME IS YOUR HOME!" Sans caught your arm in a gentle grip, pulling you into a tight hug. He moved away after a moment, bringing up the hand currently cupping yours to his teeth. He tapped on his bone, "*kiss?" 

You could get used to this, you thought as you leaned up on your tip toes. He helped you erase the distance, his teeth mashing to your lips in an earth stopping sign of affection. If someone had told you months ago that you wanted nothing more to kiss a skeleton who could never kiss you back, you would have called them crazier than a rabid dog. 

Now?

You pressed harder into the kiss, only breaking away after Sans' arms had settled around your waist to pull you taut against him and Papyrus began to call out again, "DO NOT BE A LAZYBONES, TOO, HUMAN! YOU ARE TOO SLOW TRYING TO GET IN HERE!"

"Coming, Paps!" You kept your eyes fixated on Sans' pupils. "I'm trying to get this lazybones to move!" 

"*won't be a problem," Sans grumbled in your ear after leaning down so that his teeth rested next to it. The sound, deep and gravelly, caused shivers to rain down your spine and you to shake in delight. 

You ducked out of Sans' hold and rushed into the house, a girlish smile painted across your face. 

This was ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ridiculous. 
> 
> I am not ready for the spaghetti.


	8. Chapter 8

You shoved hard against your boyfriend, "Sans, get up." 

"*no." 

You tried to increase the distance in between the both of you, enough for you to slide out from beneath him, but he didn't budge. For a skeleton, Sans sure did weigh a lot. Not enough to crush you when he was laying atop of you, but enough that you couldn't get him to move no matter how hard you tried. You pushed and squirmed, his grip on you tightening when you were close to leaving his hold. "Sans, come on, please?" 

"*no." 

You were completely covered by Sans, his form encasing you as though he needed to protect you. His arms were tucked beneath you to hold you close to him, his legs were tangled with yours beneath the sheets, and his mandible was firm against the crown of your skull. You wiggled from your position, bucking your hips against him in an attempt to dislodge him. When that failed, earning only a soft and oddly sensual grunt from your skeletal boyfriend, you resorted to whining. "Please?" You squealed, fingers smoothing out the fabric you had crumpled when you shoved against him. "Please, babe?" 

You hoped that the pet name would be enough to sway him. "*nope. not my name. nice try, though," His deep rumble only furthered your resolve to dip out from your position. His mattress was hard against your back and you tried to use that to your advantage. You pressed your shoulders against the mattress and scanned the sides for an opening without moving your head. From your peripheral vision, you could see a slight space on your left that, if you were quick enough, could be used as an escape. 

Digging your left shoulder into the mattress, you tossed to the side and forced your feet to find purchase against the various blankets and the hard mattress. When found, you used the newfound ground to push yourself towards the opening, clawing out like an ungraceful snake. Before your shoulders had even passed through the small hole, Sans dragged you back to your earlier position, his arms tighter around your body now. 

You huffed, "Sans, I'm going to be late!" You flopped onto your stomach in an attempt to worm your way out from under him. He moved you down further, his hips firm against your rear as he pinned you against the bed. 

"*okay." 

"Sans!" 

You were only to his chest, just below his mandible, when standing. Now that he had you fully enveloped by his form, you were reminded terribly of the height distance between the two of you. Your arms reached out in front of you and you tried to drag yourself out from beneath his hold. 

"Sans," You moaned, defeated. Resigning yourself to a comfortably bony prison, you sighed, "Please?" 

You were surprised to find yourself pulled towards Sans' skull, the only opening he would allow, now. You allowed yourself to be moved, and then to be turned on your back. He looked into your eyes for a moment before his skull dived downwards, bone meeting skin fervently as he nuzzled against your neck. He let out a low whine of his own, "*what if i told you that i'll get sick if you leave?" 

You brought your arms up until they draped over his shoulders. You pulled yourself up so that you could hug him tightly, and he placed gentle kisses along your delicate skin in response. "I won't be gone long, you can probably visit me at work sometime." 

"*you never take lunch breaks. i don't want to just see you, i want to hold you." 

You shrugged your shoulders, knocking into his skull gently. "Maybe today I will, if you really need me to." 

"*i do." 

You felt your soul lurch from within your chest, aching to come out. You could also feel Sans' as the pieces of his soul embedded into yours pressed hard against your soul, wanting nothing more than to add more of itself to your heart-shaped life force. You bit your lip, contemplating, before asking, "What time is it?" 

"*not time for you to go. not yet." Your eyes closed and you allowed a soft smile to cross over your lips. 

"How much time do I have? I still need to head home and change." You thought about the dingy work clothes that had been casually thrown across Sans' room last night. You weren't going to put those back on, that would likely be disgusting. You thought about the comfortably over sized pajama shirt that hung over your form and the floppy pajama pants that had to be tied tight so that it would cling to your hips. You didn't want to change out of them, but just as your boss would dislike you expressing your favor for Sans in a physical way, you knew he would also disapprove of your wardrobe choice. 

Sans stayed silent for a moment, "*can we keep cuddling?" That answer let you know that you would have just enough time to head home and change if you left now. You doubted Papyrus would mind, the boisterous skeleton having offered last night but Sans hadn't been ready for you to go, and you had been awfully tired last night. "*i can just take you home. i know a shortcut." 

Not one you wanted to take, you thought with a shudder. You gave him one last squeeze, nestling your face against his cheekbone and pressing a kiss there as you pulled away, "C'mon, I have to head out." 

You heard him sigh and you smiled a fleeting smile as he released his hold on you, giving you enough time to worm out of his grip before he collapsed on the bed. Within seconds, your boyfriend was a snoring mess, and you idly wondered how he had been so awake just moments prior. Had he been planning to sleep on you? 

You stroked the bone of his scalp and brushed a kiss on the ridge between his eyes. You were careful to exit the room quietly, finding Papyrus with ease, he was in the kitchen, and the two of you parted from the house. Your phone, of which you had grabbed with your clothes before leaving Sans' room, buzzed in your pocket. Pulling it out, you buckled yourself into the passenger seat. Once you were secure, the protective strap across your body, you checked your notifications. 

**-have a good day- Lazybones 5:14am**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to try and write smut soon. 
> 
> Once I learn how to do that. 
> 
> I don't know. I feel like you guys would be really opposed to that. I might just keep it to innocent fluff. If there is a smut chapter, though, there will be a warning in the notes and it won't have plot-heavy content so you guys can skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my stars, you still have that." You immediately made a grab for Sans' phone as he dangled it in front of Theresa, your waist pressing hard against the back of the couch as you tried to grab that rectangular device. "No, no, delete it." 

You pressed your cheek against Sans' and felt him turn to peck his teeth against your flushed skin. "*no way, babe." Your fingers scraped along the screen and you grimaced as Sans pulled his phone farther away from your hands. Theresa made a soft clucking noise but did nothing to help you. You stared hopelessly at the screen, which was currently portraying the selfie you had taken with Sans a month or two ago when you had been in charge of picking up the shipment of insects. "Come on," You whined, your knee pressing against the top of the couch as you prepared to launch yourself towards the phone. 

"*nope." You batted at Sans' arm, the one attached to the hand holding his phone, and reached for the device again. "*we should take another one, though. 'wanna add to the collection," 

"What collection?" You squawked, edging closer and closer to the phone. "*the one we should start." You twisted your lips and scrunched your nose, flailing your hands aimlessly towards the phone. He moved it out of your grasp with a speed that surprised you, causing you to dart your hands this way and that to just skim the surface of that blasted phone. 

Theresa laughed from where she was sitting in Sans' lap, "You guys are so gross," She was shooting a pleased smile up at you and Sans, letting out a soft sigh, "It's so great." You wormed your way away from the couch after nearly toppling over the side, grasping Sans' face in your hands and turning him towards you. You squished his cheeks, which were surprisingly malleable for bones that had always seemed so hard, and pouted. 

"*can i get a picture of that? you? right now?" He leaned into your touch, a relaxed smile playing over his teeth, "*you're so cute. please?" You pursed your lips and when he brought up his phone to take a picture, you snatched it from his grip. 

Peeling out of the living room and racing up the stairs, you ignored Sans as he called out to you, warning you not to delete that selfie. "Don't show it to the kids!" You shouted over your shoulder, barely stopping yourself as you nearly crashed into Sans, who was standing at the top of the stairs. He held Theresa in one arm and had the other extended, waiting for you to deposit the phone in his open palm. You stuck your tongue out at him, it was childish but you didn't care, and turned to go back down the stairs. Before you could get far, his fingers curled around your shoulder and effectively halting any progress you may have made. 

He tucked his hand beneath your arm pit and hoisted you back up the steps until you stood with your back against him. He made a show of taking his phone back and placing Theresa in your grip, his arms winding around your waist for a moment before he lifted the one attached to the hand holding his phone. You didn't need to turn to see that he was wearing a smug grin. 

His phone floated into view, and with a few swipes, he had aimed it so that the front-facing camera was pointing at you three. Before you could question it, he began to click his thumb against the small button at the bottom, how the screen registered his bone you didn't know. He took one where you were looking angry, he took one where you looked surprised, where you tried hiding your face, where he had removed your hands from your face and you had looked at the camera, obviously flustered. Theresa was squirming in your grip, trying hard to get more into the photos than she already was. There were quite a few pictures where her chin was all you could see of her, face pointed towards the ceiling as she tried to edge more into the photo that she was already in. 

The last picture he took, Sans leaned in and nuzzled a kiss to your cheek. His sockets were closed and his cheekbones were a flourishing blue, though not nearly as dark as your own cheeks were. In the picture, your bottom lip was captured between your teeth and your eyes were staring hard at the camera, and you looked almost dazed despite being wide awake. Theresa had finally found a satisfying position in the picture, her toothy grin flashing to the camera and eyes shut in concentrated joy as she tried to look nice. 

Even after he had pocketed his phone, Sans made no move to release you from his grip. His arm sat comfortably around your hips, trapping you against him. "*can you make that one face again? the one from earlier?" He waggled an eyebone at you and you rolled your eyes. 

Theresa giggled in your arms, reaching up to rub her calloused hand against your cheek, "You guys are so mushy and gross." She squirmed in your grip until you were forced to let her down, Sans grunting in displeasure as the action forced your body from his. Before you could start down the steps, Theresa's smaller form slammed into you, her arms wrapping around your legs and her face pressing against your jeans, "It's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread most of IWAP, and while a lot (Most) of it was cringe-worthy, some of it had me squealing ,3- 
> 
> I wish I was as good of a writer as I was back then. This chapter is so bad -.- And the first few chapters of IWAP are so amazing ugg. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I know I tell those who comment, but I appreciate it so much! If you don't comment, I still love you! A lot! Thanks for reading and sticking by this mess of a story, thanks for everything! <3 <3 <3!!!


	10. Chapter 10

"I didn't notice it last time, but," You slid your gaze over to your boyfriend, "It smells in here." You refrained from adding just how terribly it smelled, you weren't sure if Sans had become accustomed to the harrowing scent floating around his room or not but you were certain that he knew it stunk. 

Sans shrugged and offered an eased smile, his arms still poised in the air as he spoke. "*heh. yeah, i'm a slob." You turned your attention from your skeletal lover to fully evaluate his room in its full glory. Wadded up tissues littered the bed, and a stiff and green, though you were fairly certain that that wasn't its original color, rag hung from where it had been stuffed beneath the bed frame. A balled up blanket sat against a lamp on his desk and a pair of, no doubt unclean, shorts was draped over the lampshade. Dirty clothing which probably added to the unpleasant odor wafting around the room could be found almost everywhere on the floor. 

You couldn't even find the floor. 

Dancing with Sans had been pleasant a little while ago, but how you hadn't noticed the trash tornado on the far right of his bed or the sickly stink you didn't know. Or the sticky orange peels that decorated the underside of his dresser, just barely peeking out like some ghastly being promising gross harm. You didn't know how you missed that. 

You shot an unamused smile over your shoulder as Sans moved towards you. He slid in front of you and continued to head towards his bed, plopping down and disturbing the tissues, a few of them falling to the floor, when he was close enough to. You cocked an eyebrow at him but smiled regardless. 

As much as you enjoyed his comedic antics, you really needed to crack open a window. You didn't want to be a nag, but the smell was going to drive you crazy in a few minutes if it persisted, and it would. You smiled over at your boyfriend, who was eyeing you with amused curiosity, and began to take long strides over to the closest window. "*how was work?" He paused, a devilish smile passing over his features that both prodded at your own curiosity and made you suspicious. 

After a moment, his features slid away from those that revealed he was going to talk again. He was content in waiting to reveal whatever was coursing through his mind, apparently, and you went with it with little more than a dismissive shrug. "It was fine," The closest window was within reach, now. It was a little ways off from his bed, maybe a foot or two to the right, and you were nearing it quickly. "Reggie says 'Hi'." 

Sans shifted on his bed, resting on his elbows, a motion that caused a stream of tissues to spill from his mattress like unruly globs of hair. There were a lot of tissues on that bed. 

You stumbled forward, tripping on a particularly hard box of cloth. Yes, it had dried into some sort of a box. It was gross, but you carried on, throwing yourself over the last half foot and clutching the windowsill when it came within range. You didn't dare toss a glance over at Sans, feeling as though it would waste too much time, though if you had you might have noticed the ominous glow seated in his left eye socket. 

You tugged and pulled skywards at the window. It didn't move an inch. You threw everything you had into moving the window in a desperate attempt to wave away the stench, and yet again it didn't budge. It wasn't until you glanced down to inspect the offending window pane that you noticed a distinct blue glow rimming over the edges, the shine creeping over your fingertips slightly. 

"*no _pane_ no gain," Sans laughed when you glared at him, his finger languidly flicking up in the air. Before you could so much as blink, a cool gust of _clean_ air began to flow into the room. You sucked in a needy breath of air, and then another, before opening your eyes to stare at Sans again. 

His arm was outstretched and his fingers extended, palm facing the ceiling. Maintaining eye contact with you, he folded over his fingers until only the index was left extended. You stared at it for a moment, and when he began to crook the offending digit slowly, you crossed your arms and leaned to your left. You couldn't help the mischievous smile that danced across your lips, though you would have seemed more menacing if you could. "Hey, bone boy, wanna help me clean your room?" 

"*hey, _babe_ , wanna-" He shifted again so that he was sitting up fully. His legs were spread apart, though not suggestively, and his right hand rested on his knee comfortably. His right hand, which had been suspended in the air after being used to try and imitate some sort of 'Come hither' action, curled against his cheek as his arm moved so that his elbow dug into his thigh. "--come over here instead?" 

The unpleasant odor was slowly and surely receding from Sans' room, thankfully. You uncrossed your arms and took a step away from the windowsill, your foot bumping against the strange box-like ball of cloth from earlier. "Get up, lazybones. We're going to clean up this mess," You shot a questioning glance towards the trash tornado, "And maybe call a meteorologist." 

"*or a garbage man," You could hear the laughter in his voice regardless of the fact that he wasn't laughing. You turned back to face him, smiling even wider when you saw that he was gathering himself to a standing position. 

You reached into your pocket, thanking your wit for bringing along a hoodie as the wind streaming into the room was turning the room chilly, you unlocked it and began to search for the YouTube app. You rolled your eyes playfully at the selfie Sans had taken with you and Theresa a few days ago, it sat as your home screen and you could very clearly see it despite your various apps covering it, "*whatcha doing?" 

You found the familiar red icon, "Bringing up some music so we can dance while we work," Sans made a quick quip about how you were most definitely obsessed with dancing, "Hold on a minute, I'll think of a music or dance related pun." 

Sans laughed heartily, a sound that filled the room with the wind and drowned out the roaring sounds coming from outside. Or maybe you were exaggerating it, you just really loved the sound of him laughing. 

When you felt as though it was cold enough in Sans' room, and most of the odor had been swept aside, you sauntered over to the windowsill and pulled down on the pane, shutting off the freely flowing gusts of air that had been bursting through the room. You were glad to find little resistance this time, though that might have been because you were eyeing Sans with a sheer ferocity when you went to go shut the window. 

That done, you flipped through your YouTube history and selected a classic: Studio Killer's "Ode To The Bouncer". 

Before long, the room was full of trash bags and one overflowing hamper, but you could see small sections of the floor and the smell, which had returned shortly after closing the window, wasn't so strong.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a week since IWAP finished, and I'm really busy with Payback  
> Why not start a new series


End file.
